The growing demand for natural wood and especially rare and beautiful tropical hardwood has led to tropical deforestation and so to serious environmental problems not only locally but also globally.
It has been previously known to make planks and boards from polymer wood fiber composite only by adding fiber into resin and then compressing said composite into a mould to form a desired shape of product. This kind of plastic fiber boards have quite a monotone and unnatural appearance. Although this kind of products can stand wet conditions and also high and low temperatures, they cannot substitute natural wood products in terms of appearance, application and processing.